


You are my dream

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Has Nightmares, Dean likes when Sam plays with his hair, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Kiss, sammy makes it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: After they escaped that horrible prison, where they had to stay for kidnapping the president, Dean has nightmares every night. He doesn't know what to do, but luckily Sam always seems to be there.





	You are my dream

**Author's Note:**

> Oookay :D so this is my first Wincest story! I hope you still like it :3
> 
> Hii so this is for the [SPN Hiatus Creations ](https://spnhiatuscreations.tumblr.com/) project on Tumblr :)
> 
> Topic: Winchester Brothers (which is why I thought. Come on. Just finally try it)

“SAM!”

Dean wakes up with a jolt and then realizes, that he was actually the one screaming. He wipes the sweat (and maybe some tears as well - not that he would admit that) from his face and looks at his clock. It’s only 3 am, but he thinks that he probably can’t go back to sleep now anyway.

“Sammy.” Dean mutters again and then shakes his head. Lately the nightmares are getting too much and he is glad that Castiel soundproofed his room, so that his brother doesn’t hear him anymore.

“I can’t keep doing this.” Dean mutters and then he finally gets up. He even has to change his shirt and makes a face at that. He dresses in a soft old shirt, that is way too big on him and almost cuddles into it. It smells like a Sam and Dean relaxes a bit. He knows that Sam is safe right now.

Dean quietly walks into the kitchen and is surprised to see, that the light it flicked on there. He frowns, because he turned it off, when he had left for bed earlier and Sam was already in his own room by then.

“Dean?”

Dean sighs. It’s really just Sam. Dean opens the door all the way and sees his brother sitting at the kitchen table, laptop in front of him. So he was working again. Dean frowns, because lately whenever Mick send him a text, Sammy would go straight to work.

“Hey, new case?” Dean asks and he sits opposite from Sam. His brother nods and then continues to type on his laptop. Dean sighs again, a bit louder, so maybe Sam would get the hint and then looks around for coffee. Seems like Sam finished the last cup.

“Yeah just some shapeshifter.” Sam says and then he looks up. The moment their eyes met, Sam shuts his laptop close and Dean rolls his eyes, when he sees how worried Sam looks. Does he look that bad?

“What?” Dean asks and looks down at his hands, so Sam doesn’t see his red eyes. Sam doesn’t say anything at first, but he gets up. For a moment Dean thinks he is leaving him alone, but then he sees Sam is doing something at the counter.

“Nightmare?” Sam asks, while he takes a mug out of their cupboard. Dean hates to talk to Sam about things like this, but he feels still a bit shaken.

“You could say that.” Dean answers and thinks back to his dream. They were back in that horrible prison, next to each other but not able to even hear themselves. Dean went almost crazy back then with nothing to do and he had missed Sam too much.

“Here that helps.” Sam says and he puts a steaming mug in front of Dean, who looks almost sceptical at it, because that is not coffee.

“What is this? Warm kale?” Dean asks grumpily and tries to smell it, but it doesn’t smell disgusting. He raises his eyebrows, while Sam laughs. Dean admires the laugh a few seconds before he caughts himself.

“It’s tea, Dean.” Sam says and Dean nods, before carefully taking a sip. It’s still hot and he glares at his brother, when Sam laughs again. He blows on the tea, before he tries it again and he has to admit, it’s not too bad.

“And?” Sam asks and he is grinning. Dean huffs and takes another few gulps before he answers, he can feel the hot tea going through his whole body and he shudders happily, already feeling a bit better.

“It’s not bad.” Dean says, but he is smiling and even winks at Sam for good measure. Sam rolls his eyes at that, but Dean knows that he is happy Dean actually drinks the tea. They spend the next minutes in comfortable silence and Dean feels himself getting a bit sleepy again.

“So I will go back to bed, try to sleep too.” Sam says, when he yawns for a second time. Dean nods himself and he freezes, when he feels Sam’s hand in his hair, when his brother gets up.

“Okay.” Dean whispers, not daring to say more.

“I’m in my room if you need me.” Sam says, still petting Dean’s hair a bit. Dean would never admit this to anyone, but Sam’s hand in his hair feels him with more warmth than any tea ever could.

*

“SAM!”

Dean opens his eyes and whines. Not again. This prison is really haunting him, even after hell he wasn’t this broken. But being so close to Sammy and not being able to reach him, really hurts Dean more than any torture he had experienced. 

Without waiting this time, Dean gets up. Changes into some of Sam’s old clothes and goes to the kitchen. This time there is no light and Dean feels worse, when he makes himself some tea. 

He doesn’t think he will get more sleep tonight, since he is still sure it wasn’t the tea that helped him sleep, but Sam’s touch. Dean is ashamed to even have this thought, but he already had tried for years to stop.

When the tea is ready, Dean wants to go back to his room, when he hears a noise. At first he thinks, maybe it’s just Sam snoring, but then he realizes the TV in his cave is on. Maybe Cas is back. Dean decides to have a look.

“Dean?”

Dean can’t help the smile, when he sees that Sammy is actually sprawled out all over the couch. As soon as he sees Dean though, he sits up and makes room for his brother.

“Yeah it’s just me.” Dean whispers and he wishes Sam wouldn’t have make space for him, just to have an excuse to be close to him again. Dean shakes his head at the thought, hoping Sam doesn’t somehow got the ability to read his thoughts.

“Nightmare?” Sam asks and Dean nods again. He doesn’t feel the need to lie to Sam anymore. He had always hated to lie to him, but now he can’t do it anymore. He doesn’t want to.

“Same shit, different day.” Dean answers and Sam nods to the free space next to him. Dean would never sat down there on his own, but since Sam offered, he sits down, his leg almost touching Sams. 

“Yeah I wasn’t sleeping too good either.” Sam admits and then he looks back to the TV. Dean is surprised to see Dr. Sexy is on, but he doesn’t complain. Instead he leans back and enjoys his favorite show.

“God I love this.” Dean mutters halfway through one episode. Sam just snorts and cuddles more under his blanket. Dean coughs slightly, because that is an adorable sight, because of course the blanket doesn’t cover Sam completely.

“Are you cold?” Sam asks, when Dean can’t seem to stop shivering. Sometimes Dean isn’t sure if it’s actually from the cold or still aftershocks from his nightmares, but he nods anyway.

“A bit.” He says, only to see goosebumps on his arms. He frowns at that, but Sam just sits a bit closer to him. This time their legs touch all the way and then Sam lifts the blanket over Dean as well. Now it doesn’t even cover his legs anymore, but Sam doesn’t seem to mind.

The next five minutes they neither talk or move, but Dean can see that Sam is already falling asleep again, so he relaxes a bit into the blanket and cuddles against Sam. Slowly and very carefully. 

It takes him a while, but after he is sure that Sam is asleep, Dean even puts his head on his brother’s shoulder. Now snuggling completely with him. The blanket keeps him warm, but Sam next to him, turns on another heat, Dean doesn’t want to think about.

He closes his eyes and this times dreams about Sam pressing a kiss to his temple.

*

“SAM!”

Dean groans and then squeezes his eyes shut again. He can’t keep doing this, his body is already so exhausted, but his mind won’t let go. He whines quietly and then gets up. At least this time it’s already 5am. 

The kitchen is empty and Dean looks everywhere, but he doesn’t find Sam. He feels even worse now, that he knows that Sam isn’t awake this time and he slowly walks back to his own room. 

Just in the hall in stops, where Sam’s door is open. Dean raises his eyebrows. 

“Dean?” Sam asks and Dean takes a deep breath. Sam called him, so it would be okay to walk into his room in the middle of the night. Dean opens the door all the way and is surprised that it’s dark.

Not even the tiny lamp on Sam’s nightstand is on.

“Sammy?” Dean whispers into the darkness and then he sees that Sam is turning around. He is still laying in his bed, now on his back and watches Dean.

“Another nightmare?” Sam asks and Dean nods, he hopes Sam can see that, because he doesn’t really want to talk about it this time. It was the prison dream again, but this time he could hear Sam next to him. Only to hear how he was murdered. 

“Sorry I uh…” Dean stammers, because this feels awkward.

“Don’t be and come to bed.” Sam says as if it was nothing and Dean raises his eyebrows. He doesn’t questions it in the end and just stumbles through the darkness over to Sam’s bed. The right side is still empty and Dean sits down there.

“Sammy.” Dean says again and he doesn’t even know, why. Sam just shakes his head and then lifts the blanket. Dean understands and crawls under it. Since Sam has only one blanket, Dean cuddles a bit closer. 

Sam isn’t wearing a shirt. Dean’s cheeks burn.

“Better?” Sam asks and Dean feels himself nodding. He would always feel better, just with Sam at his side. Dean puts his hand on Sam’s chest. Feeling him breath. Alive. Sammy is really still alive. 

“Yeah. Is this… is this okay?” Dean asks shyly and god he could ruin everything with this, but he can’t take his hand away. Sam chuckles and Dean can even feel it.

“Of course it’s okay, Dean. More than okay.” Sam says and like always he is the brave one in the end, even though Dean always pretends he is the one. Dean pushes the feelings away and just tries to relax. He even puts his head on Sam’s shoulder again.

“I’m tired.” Dean whispers and Sam shushes him. This time Dean doesn’t imagine a kiss, no he can feel Sam’s lips on his forehead. This is real and when Dean looks up, Sammy even presses a kiss to his lips. Dean makes a surprised sound. 

“Then sleep. I’m here now.” Sam whispers back and Dean is still so shocked, that he nods. He is sure that he wouldn’t sleep now, because Sam had just kissed him, but then Sam strokes his hair again.

Dean tries very hard not to purr. 

“Sammy.” Dean mumbles, sleep already pulling him under. Sam just continues to pet his hair, even humming an old song under his breath and Dean… never felt more safe.

*

He doesn’t have another nightmare that night.

He doesn’t have one any other night. The solution was actually pretty easy. He just had to change his room, since apparently it had bad vibes. 

“Sam, move your ass to bed. I wanna sleep.” Dean grumbles, when Sam takes too long in the bathroom again. He can hear him chuckles and then he finally comes to bed as well. Dean doesn’t wait a second before he lays on his chest. 

“Quite demanding, hm?” Sam says, but he starts to stroke Dean’s hair. Dean hums and then closes his eyes, feeling incredible good and even better when he gets his goodnight-kiss. 

Okay so. Maybe it isn’t just a different room. It’s Sammy. It always was Sammy and hopefully it would always be Sammy.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it :)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
